Half a Runaway Train Of the Potentially Sacrificed
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: When McGee finds a death note, he thinks he's a part of his crazy girlfriend's spiritual voo-doo. Rating might go up.
1. Rigged

"It doesn't snow in Maryland!" Tony shouted from the elevator. Ziva couldn't help but snicker as he walked through the bullpen covered in white flakes. He slid his backpack off his arm, shedding a layer of snow.

Ziva helped brush most of it off, yet there was still that clingy, last layer that clumped the snow in the first place. "That, is the best I am willing to do." she said as Tony kicked his boots on the side of his desk. "How come you're not covered in snow?" She smirked provocatively, as if she was attempting one of Gibbs' signature glares, and slowly walked to her desk.

The elevator rang and Palmer walked in, wearing his green scrubs and his new brown Pumas. "Good morning Agent DiNozzo," He cheerfully greeted, receiving a menacing scowl from Tony. "Who let you out of your cave?" DiNozzo barked. Jimmy's smile faded and he started talking fast, "Well, you see, Dr. Mallard told me to take some samples to Abby, and I didn't know that she wasn't there, because I forgot that today was Sunday, and I know that she always comes late on Sundays. And it took me a few minutes to realize why she wasn't in her lab. So by the time I figured everything out, I wondered what the samples were for because I didn't see a body. And when I finally identified them as bone marrow, I forgot I was in Abby's lab. So I decided to come here." Jimmy's beaming smile returned as he eagerly awaited for his friends to answer. Tony looked half aw-struck, and simply decided to say, "That's nice Palmer."

Ziva leaned against McGee's desk and folded her arms, "You're wearing your new shoes." She randomly pointed out.

Jimmy twisted his foot to examine the brown shoe, "Oh, yeah. Do you like them?" Ziva smiled, "They look nice." Tony sent her a look of horror and her eyebrows shot up, "What?" she mouthed.

Palmer walked back to the elevator and passed Gibbs, "Good morning Sir." Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks. Deciding to let go the fact that Palmer called him 'sir', he looked at the Autopsy assistant, "Abby's on her way." Jimmy nodded and started to walk away, "Nice shoes." He heard Gibbs shout to him.

Gibbs headed towards his desk, and he saw Tony out of the corner of his eye, snow covered, and slightly dripping. "Why are you all wet?" He asked, keeping his face forward. "Boss, it was snowing when-" Gibbs shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, "Changed my mind, don't want to know."

He set his coffee down and walked around his desk.

Tony heard Ziva snicker, and he started mumbling under his breath to nobody in particular, "The day starts our normal, than I get snowed on, then I come to my perfectly normal job and it's suddenly perfectly normal to be nice to the Autopsy gremlin, and his new shoes are suddenly extraordinary and-" Ziva slapped her palm on the hard oak of his desk and placed her other hand on her hip, "Well, _someone_ must be nice to him."

McGee walked in with a coffee cup and two white bags. He peered into one of them and dropped it on Tony's desk while handing the other to Ziva. "Aha ha, no way McGoo! How did you find these?" Tony excitedly asked holding up an Oreo pie. They were particularly hard to find, the good ones were anyway.

"I know some people who own a bakery in Utah-" Tony only half-heard what McGee said. He was just a bit busy shoving the crumbly delicacy into his mouth.

He shoveled the pie into his mouth until possibly no more could be shoved it, and-to Ziva's horror-had it smeared all over the lower half of his face. He took another bite and watched the pie in his hand, as if he thought of of the other agents was going to eat it. But nobody with half a brain would know not to even stare at the dessert for more than ten seconds at a time.

Little crumbs fell from DiNozzo's hand and silence flooded the building as people stopped to stand up and stare at Tony's disgusting eating habits. "Tony," Ziva harshly whispered.

He waved her off and Ziva shut her eyes and shook her head. She realized that absolutely would keep Tony from his precious pie. Ziva looked over at Gibbs and nibbled at her slice.

"1647, right?" Gibbs breathed into the phone. He gently put it down, not to disturb DiNozzo's peace and quiet. He walked over to Tony's desk, and bent down next to him.

"Gear up!" He barked in Tony's ear.

Poor frightened Tony jumped in his chair and dropped what little was left onto his lap. McGee and Ziva high-fived, and Tony mocked them and shot them a scowl.

"Tony, gas up the truck," Gibbs threw on his jacket and tossed the keys to Tony, "Where are we headed Boss?" He asked while rubbing the white filling off his jet black pants with his middle finger. "Quantico," Gibbs said, loading his gun.

McGee vigorously shoved the mag into his gun, and it became hot. A low steady beeping filled the room, and a faint smokey smell filled his nostrals. Tim eyed the gun, and dropped it where he stood. He -somewat quickly- backed away, and mentally reminded everyone else to as well.

A small flame licked the oil greaced metal, and quickly spread. Timothy's eyes widened, but he was already pressed against the wall, so he could back up no further. Gibbs sniffed the air, and turned around, rather alarmed. Nothing Gibbs could do would stop the fire. So he sat there, listened to the even lower beeping, and waited for it to explode.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked at McGee, "Boss, it just exploded." He pleaded, with a hint of irony, but Gibbs didn't seem to buy it. He stepped over the debris and threw open his desk, taking a rubber glove out of it, and snapping it on. He gingerly picked it up, then placed it carefully in an evidence bad and stormed off.<p>

"That, was not my fault," McGee murmered to himself. Ziva slapped his cheek softly. "It's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone." McGee nodded, but somehow, he just couldn't help but believe that this was all his fault, or he did something to deserve this.

Something was _definitely_ hinky.


	2. Victim's Black Op

McGee's cellphone violently vibrated as he tried to snap a picture. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered the camera. McGee sighed lightly and re-did his picture. The vibration stopped as he shouted over his shoulder, "Boss, I found something." He snapped on a pair of rubber globes and examined it closely. Gibbs walked over and stole the object in Tim's hand, that greatly resembled a lighter. High pitched beeping abruptly filled the air. Tony looked to McGee, who looked to Ziva. Ziva then glanced at Ducky and Palmer, who hopped into the truck. Tony sniffed the air and hesitated, "Run!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The team weaved in and out of trees and bushes. Ziva and Gibbs tried to haul the body further away from the bomb, but the timer only got faster, and they dropped the victim, and bolted.

Gibbs ran just behind Ziva, and barley made it out before the explosion started, sliding down to the ground with the force behind him.

McGee's cell phone shrieked over the explosion once again. Annoyed, he pulled the small grey phone out of his pocked and casually chucked it into the after burn of the fire. He finally smiled at the small crackling sound his phone made as it roasted.

"Are you alright?" Ducky yelled from the truck window. Gibbs spoke on behalf of everyone, "We're good Duck," he said. Tony glared around him, thoroughly pissed, "Well, looks like whoever his killer was, didn't want us to solve the case." Gibbs paused to think, "Or he didn't want us to know the victim." He walked to his car and slammed the door. Nobody moved.

"Are you waiting for another bomb?" Gibbs yelled form the window, everyone scurried to their designated cars.

* * *

><p>Abby's work phone rang and McGee answered since Abby was nowhere to be found. As he sipped Abby's third Caf-POW, he said "McGee," holding the thick black phone to his cheek and playing with the coiled cord. The photo-ID program got a match that he ignored as he listened to the raspy voice on the other end.<p>

_"Is your cell phone off? Because I've called you six times."_

"I have nothing to say to you Cordelia."

_"Well, then you don't have to say anything. Meet me at my place after work. We'll-"_

Abby walked through her automatic doors, her gigantic boots thumping loudly. McGee swiveled around, and mouthed, pleadingly, "Help me." Figuring he didn't want to talk to whoever was on the other end of the line, she marched to the desk, stole the phone out of McGee's hand and whispered, "You call this phone, or him again, I'll make your head spin so fast you won't be able to see straight for a month. Good day." She triumphantly slammed the phone down.

"Problem solved. Did we get a match?" She said, back in her 'Focused Abby' mode.

"Thanks Abby. Yeah, the photo matched to a Gunnery Sargent by the name of Duncan Gram."

Abby looked at the picture on the plasma as McGee explained things found in the victims hair samples that they took before the explosion. "There is no Mass spec on anything yet, but Gibbs sent Tony, Ziva, and Ducky to revive anything they can from the crime scene."

There was an awkward silence, and Abby cocked her head, still staring at Duncan Gram's picture. "Does he look familiar to you?" Abby asked. McGee got up and stood next to her. He tried looking at the picture at the angle Abby saw him at, receiving a funny look from her. "He does." McGee said as he started to remember slightly.

_Abby stood,dressed in a light pink frilly dress. The straps crossed along her back, and attached to a black band along her bust line. It looked like someone had neatly cut viel material into squares and hung them on the dress. While Abby shuddered at the dress, McGee insisted that she looked beautiful. He pulled her hair out of their pigtails and let her black locks fall in soft waves around her face. _

_He took her arm and led her to a black car that had been parked in front of the hotel that stayed at._

_A man clad in a black suit and an orange striped tie stepped out of the car, "What the hell? Abby?" Abby looked away, McGee's cue to speak. "This had nothing to do with her." McGee hissed at the man. Abby stepped back against the car. The man lunged at McGee who was prepared, and poised with his gun._

_Abby watched as McGee and the man fought it out and she allowed a single tear to fall, because she wasn't sure what to do next. She couldn't bare to see what was happening, and she wasn't quite sure weather to be scared, or slightly thrilled. _

_McGee gave up, and grew weaker. He forcefully kicked his gun over to Abby, and screamed, "Shoot," as the man pushed him down again._

_Abby's hand shook, she had never shot anyone before. Her hair stuck to her cheeks, she blew it out of her face and blindly pulled the trigger._

_McGee groaned and she squeezed her eyes shut. She dropped the gun and bent down down next to him. The 9 millimeter grazed his shoulder, but other than that he was just fine. A little shook up, but fine._

_Abby turned the man over, putting him on his side. He groaned, and his side was punctured. Abby stood up, and helped McGee to his feet. Then they walked away. Step two of the operation was indeed, a sucess._

"McGee, he was part of our Black Op!" Abby shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so the flashback might have been a little OOC, but I think it fits.**

**What do YOU think? Review Please!**


End file.
